jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocelyn and James Read
'''The relationship between high born Jocelyn Castell and James Read, the blacksmith of Jamestown.' Jocelyn and James started their affair during Season 2 , after Samuel Castell 's death. During Season 1, Jocelyn and James only talked once about previous Pamunkey attacks Episode 1.03. One year later, Jocelyn becomes interested in James after he prevented her from placing the Catholic totems inside Samuel’s coffinEpisode 2.01. In spite of knowing they can’t marry each other due to their different social ranks, Jocelyn seeks out James every day, visiting his shop. They eventually kiss and start a sexual relationship while the blacksmith is mourning his late betrothal, Corinna. Despite their cold attitude towards each other in public, they both sheltered one another several times. For instance, when Jocelyn protected James from being flogged for wearing the doublet. However, and in spite of having consummate their relationship more than once, they seek to fight against their feelings for each other. Jocelyn recognizes the same struggle in Nicholas Farlow fighting his feelings for Simeon Peck and weeps and later comforts the secretary. Their affair is threatened by Sir George Yeardley and Christopher Priestley , since Jocelyn is being pressured by the governor to marry the doctor. Jocelyn promises James she’ll never wed Christopher and intends to live as a widow. In the end, they admit to be in love with each other and Jocelyn gives up her quest for revenge and power to be with James and live a simple life. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season 1= After Jocelyn confronts Nicholas Farlow and Marshal Redwick on the streets of Jamestown, not to underestimate her husband, Samuel Castell, for he’s conducting an investigation, James Read remarks to Alice Kett that Jocelyn has a fine taste in enemiesEpisode 1.02. A few days later, when several Pamunkey warriors storm Jamestown and Chacrow is taken captive, Jocelyn asks James about previous attacks. He tells her that disease has killed more men than Indians but there have been battles. James also reveals that the Pamunkey fed the Englishmen during the starvation time. The blacksmith recalls troubles between settlers and natives will increase as long as more Englishmen keep coming. This gives Jocelyn the idea of turning her husband into a diplomat for peace.Episode 1.03. |-|Season 2= After Samuel Castell is found dead by the Sharrow brothers, James Read observes as Jocelyn is thrown into the streets by Nicholas Farlow under the order that the recorder’s house will be needed for the new recorder of the Virginia Company. The next night, Jocelyn decides to go to church and place the Catholic totems Mercy found amount Samuel’s belongings, in his coffin. However, she’s caught by James Read who accuses her of being a catholic. Jocelyn reveals the totems belonged to her late husband and confesses she never loved Samuel but he deserves one last act of loyalty from her. She also accuses James of having a heart as filthy as the chains he makes to imprison the African slaves. Before leaving, James advices her not to leave the totems inside the coffin for they will be found. The next day, Samuel’s funeral occurs and Sir George Yeardley commands the coffin to be open but finds nothing. Jocelyn exchanges looks with James. Later at night, Jocelyn visits the blacksmith shop and thanks him for not reporting her, sparing her from a perilous fate. James mocks her black dress as making her appearing witchly. Jocelyn slaps him but the blacksmith grabs her arm and says he’ll only be slapped for a just reason and by a just soulEpisode 2.01. The next day, Jocelyn witnesses James comforting Alice due to her anxiety over Silas Sharrow dealings with Chacrow. However, she doesn’t overhear their conversation. Later, the blacksmith returns Samuel’s folio of poetry, which was given to him by Pedro. Jocelyn confronts him about his “tender comfort” to Alice, to which he replies to be part of his nature to give comfort to any woman who might need it. He apologizes for grabbing her arm so fiercely the night before and encourages her to persuade Governor Yeardley in buying Pedro. Jocelyn slaps him several times but the blacksmith says nothing. Later, Jocelyn takes Samuel’s poetry to the assembly and accuses Pedro of stealing it in order for him to become the governor’s property. That night, Jocelyn visits James. He thanks Jocelyn for her strange yet kind gesture towards Pedro, which was also a benefit to him since James won’t have to chain the slave anymore. Jocelyn scratches his face and James grabs her arm once again. He kisses her and she returns his kiss. While Jocelyn walks away, James seems puzzledEpisode 2.02. The next morning and while on their way to church, Mercy notices Jocelyn staring at the blacksmith’s shop. She tells her mistress that James is to have a wife come to Jamestown and she is named Corinna . Jocelyn isn’t pleased with the news. During mass, James stares at Jocelyn and Christopher Priestley catches his long gazes. Once outside, Christopher tells Jocelyn that the blacksmith can’t take his eyes off her. She approaches James and demands him to take his filthy stare away from her. Both Mercy and Verity Rutter are astonished by Jocelyn’s words. Mercy tells Verity that Jocelyn seeks James every day and seems disappointed when he’s nowhere to be found. Later on, Alice’s son goes missing. That night, Jocelyn visits James and implies that he believes that Alice forgot her baby somewhere. James assures the babe was taken. Jocelyn becomes jealous of James’ “perfect view” of Alice and remarks it must pain him that he cannot have Alice. James blames Jocelyn’s diseased soul for her thoughts. Jocelyn tells him that he doesn’t know her heart and promises she just wants the child to be found. She stares at his lips for a moment and walks awayEpisode 2.03. sleeping at the storehouse after her night with James.]] The day of Corinna’s arrival is here. Verity and Meredith Rutter help James preparing to meet his future wife by washing him and giving him flowers and a red silk doublet from the stolen cargo. Jocelyn excels on her jewelry on that day. Christopher asks her if she wants to go to the wharf and see the new maids that are to arrive. She declines his invitation under the pretense that she’ll stay at the settlement. Jocelyn goes to the wharf alone, regardless. Corinna died one day from shore, however, and James carries her corpse with Silas Sharrow’s help. James takes his late bride to church while Sir George Yeardley commands Jocelyn to visit Christopher after dark in order to discover if he’s the Spanish spy. Yeardley notices that James is wearing a garment above his station and orders him to take it off. Marshal Redwick points out the severe punishment he’ll receive. James refuses to obey. Jocelyn intervenes on his behalf, asking the governor to be merciful due to James’ grief. Yeardley agrees to spare James this time but warns if he’ll see the blacksmith still wearing the doublet later there will be a reckoning. That night, however, instead of following Yeardley’s orders, Jocelyn visits James. He confesses to her his loneliness and unfulfilled lust. James advices her to leave him be for his spirit is dangerously broken. Jocelyn takes his hand and leads him into the storehouse. They have sex under the promise that James will not fall in love with her. The next morning, Marshal Redwick finds Jocelyn asleep at the storehouse. Seconds later, both Mercy and Verity also appear and ask her what she’s doing there. Jocelyn makes up an excuse and pleas for them not to say a word about it. James observes as Jocelyn leaves the storehouse. Meredith is encouraging him to take off the doublet. Verity warns James to be careful. Before Corinna’s funeral, Jocelyn meets with James at the church. She confronts him about leaving her alone at the storehouse. James confesses he couldn’t bear for her to see him weeping. Jocelyn says their night together was a mistake and urges him to forget. James promises he won’t but it will remain a secret. Later that day, Jocelyn witnesses the governor approaching the town and urges James to take the doublet off. He eventually agrees but is stopped by Yeardley. James is flogged by Redwick. Yeardley catches Jocelyn’s feelings for James. While Christopher tends for his wounds, James asks him if he wishes to marry Jocelyn. The doctor replies it’s not his place to ask such things. James talks about how he fantasized about Corinna for months. Meanwhile, Yeardley threatens Jocelyn into seducing Christopher to her bed. Late that night, Jocelyn heads towards the apothecary and James witnesses itEpisode 2.04. .]] A few days later, Nicholas Farlow returns to Jamestown with Simeon Peck , an alchemist. Jocelyn asks Silas Sharrow if he saw Farlow with another gentleman. Silas remarks to James that he never saw a woman so meddling around men’s business as Jocelyn. James becomes enraged by Silas’ statement and accuses him of being a traitor to his own people. Meanwhile, Farlow and Simeon visit James’ shop asking for lead. Jocelyn approaches and the men leave. She asks James about their requests. James asks her why he should answer. Jocelyn claims to know that he witnessed her visiting Christopher after dark and wishes to explain. James recalls she’s no business of his. Jocelyn insists the visit was political and becomes hurt by his statements. James only wishes to know if she will marry the doctor. Jocelyn replies she never will. James proceeds to explain the process of alchemy. Jocelyn tells him she only wished to offer him comfort. The blacksmith replies comfort was not worth tasking. Later, Alice confronts James with his accusations towards Silas. James replies it was his twisted sense of chivalry and Alice realizes his feelings for Jocelyn. Alice asks him to leave Jocelyn be and compares it to the feelings he once held for her. James reveals his feelings for Alice were an innocent man’s heart while his feelings for Jocelyn are madness and it appears he wants to be mad. Later on, Sir George Yeardley makes sure James overhears when he asks Christopher when he will marry Jocelyn. The doctor replies Jocelyn seems to relish being a widow. Yeardley claims they need to take that comfort away from herEpisode 2.05. Governor Yeardley informs the townsfolk that the Spanish can invade them at any time and therefore they must prepare for attack. James is ordered by the marshal to forge swords and helmets. Jocelyn approaches him. James says a invasion it’s the perfect time for men to prove their courage. Jocelyn says he wishes to prove his bravery to women and not to a king that has never set foot on the colony nor a governor that has tried to hang him and flogged him. Jocelyn confesses that, when she asked him not to love her, it was not because he’s a blacksmith but because he’s a man. Meanwhile, Samuel Castell’s body is haunting Jocelyn and Mercy. A dreadful storm of wind and lightning happens, and the townsfolk believe it’s Samuel’s spirit doing. James enters Jocelyn’s house alongside Alice Sharrow and Maria to find both Jocelyn and Mercy terrified. Jocelyn throws herself into James' arms, trembling, and he comforts her. Later, Alice wants to perform a ritual to speak with Samuel’s body. They gather with Mercy in the Castell’s household. Mercy spots James at the window and mistakes him for Samuel. Jocelyn goes outside to speak with him. James states that if Samuel returned because of what happened between them, he’s ready to face any demon. Jocelyn confesses there are times, when she looks at him, she wishes to make love with him again. James says she can’t because she’s to wed Christopher Priestley. Jocelyn recalls she wishes to live as a widow. James informs her that the governor has other plans.Episode 2.06. Jocelyn Castell is forced to face a Skimmington to shame her for failing to remarry. That night, James meets with her at the storehouse. He shares his concern for her welfare because of what happened earlier. She begins to undress and says she refuses to be tamed. She kisses James and undresses him while promising that she will be as open as she wishes toEpisode 2.07 At the tavern, Christopher Priestley hints to James that he’s aware of his affair with Jocelyn, and later commissions him for two rapier swords. Meanwhile, Jocelyn is now owner of all of Edgar Massinger ’s farms. She meets James at the wharf and asks him if he’ll work as her overseer. James declines and tells she has proven herself capable of mastering any man. She mocks him for his sensitive nature and James points out her cold heart. Jocelyn eventually says she needs him but James states that perhaps her curse is that she doesn’t need anyone. Later on, James gives Christopher the swords he ordered. The doctor tells him that one of them is his and challenges him for a duel because of James’ affair with Jocelyn. Read doesn’t wish to fight him because he’s a proven swordsman while Christopher is not. The doctor insists for them to meet at Ridgewater at dust otherwise he’ll reveal the blacksmith’s affair with Jocelyn to the entire of Jamestown. Christopher shares his belief that Jocelyn doesn’t wish to marry him because of James. Meanwhile, Christopher tells Jocelyn he knows about her affair with James and informs her about their duel. The two men meet but James refuses to fight the doctor. James eventually fights and bests Christopher. He says the doctor has his honor and is the only man in Jamestown that doesEpisode 2.08. |-|Season 3= James Read notices Jocelyn being close to the governor once again and asks if she’ll be granted with more land to farm. Jocelyn says she wonders about him often and why the men who have came to Virginia with him are making themselves rich while he remains a blacksmith. James assures he prefers to remain honorable than being tainted by ambition and wealth. Jocelyn recalls he has more social advantage than her because he’s a man. James says her schemes are dangerous even if they are justified. Willmus Crabtree says he noticed James staring fondly at Jocelyn. The factor tells she must be tamed by a man who sees her truest loveliness and he’ll show James how it’s done. Later, James warns Jocelyn about Willmus and informs her that he saw him entering Yeardley’s house when everyone was looking at Farlow’s head. James says Redwick knows who took the head: YeardleyEpisode 3.02. Verity Rutter tells James that Tamlin Appleday has told Jocelyn about Pedro and Maria’s escape to England and she has written a letter. He goes to confront the widow. Jocelyn shows him the true content of the letter: it’s addressed to her sister, Elizabeth, so she would provide shelter for Pedro and Maria. Jocelyn asks James to deliver the letter to them. James informs her that Willmus has the promissory note she wrote for Nicholas Farlow and that he considers proof of her corruptionEpisode 3.03. Meanwhile, a golden horse appears and Jocelyn wants it. She approaches James Read about his famous hunting skills. James asks Jocelyn why she persuaded the whole town to find the golden horse when it’s her wish that he should be the one to catch it for her. James says he’ll find the horse for himself to reclaim his manhood. Jocelyn smiles as he leavesEpisode 3.04. Jocelyn visits James Read’s shop. She's distressed but tells him about Crabtree’s ring and how she must find it because it could reveal the truth about this man. Jocelyn pays James another visit at his shop and reveals her intentions of stealing Crabtree’s ring that night. James is certain she’ll succeed. Jocelyn says he might know her again if he promises not to love herEpisode 3.05. Jocelyn visits James’ shop. She observes the chains and James asks if she intends on buying them. Jocelyn wonders if those were the chains that bounded Maria and Pedro as they set foot on Jamestown, and tells James about the English ship that illegally carried the African slaves: it was sunk and its crew vanished into Virginia. Jocelyn says they need to bring these men into justice and prove Yeardley's corruption. She tries to persuade James in going upriver to find them. James, however, refuses. James goes to the garrison to tell Willmus he’ll go upriver to seek out the mariners. Willmus says the mission has already taken up with Pedro and Jocelyn. James decides to go after them. Verity decides to go along as well to seek out TamlinEpisode 3.06. James and Verity find the wrecks of Jocelyn and Pedro’s boat as they travel upriver. Not far from shore, they find Jocelyn with an arrow pierced in the side of her stomach. James urges Verity to boil water and cloths for him to remove the arrow. James cuts the arrow out of Jocelyn’s skin and heals her wound as she cries in pain. At night, Pedro runs into James Read and Verity. James is upset with Pedro for bringing Jocelyn upriver. Verity orders them to calm down and Pedro to sit down and eat. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria holds an idol while Yeardley has a nightmare. Pedro tells James and Verity they were attacked by a white man shooting arrows from the river bank. He says he chased the man to kill him but he was able to escape. Meanwhile, he lost sight of Jocelyn and went into hiding. Pedro is hurt with James because he went upriver because of Jocelyn. James wants to return to Jamestown for Jocelyn to receive proper medical care. Pedro and Verity want to go on to find the mariners and Tamlin Appleday. Jocelyn wants to go on as well because they can prove Yeardley’s role in bringing slaves to Virginia. James reluctantly agrees. He says there is a lead mine ahead and two former mariners are now working at Gloaming Creek. Pedro assures he’ll recognize the men when he sees them and takes the first watch. Meanwhile, James, Pedro, Jocelyn and Verity continue their journey upriver. James is afraid Pedro will kill the mariners when they find them and recalls they are to be returned to Jamestown. Pedro says the men will face the touch of justice. Verity and Jocelyn talk about James’ feelings for the widow. Jocelyn says she can’t give her heart to James because she was heartbroken once and swore never to love again. James, Pedro, Verity and Jocelyn are on their way to the lead mines when they stop to make camp because they widow is too tired. James says he and Pedro will go to the mine and search for the mariners. Jocelyn relishes on the prospect of Yeardley’s ruin. Verity talks about Jocelyn’s feelings for James and urges her to love him. Meanwhile, James and Pedro return. James says he will return to the mine tomorrow and enquire about work. Verity begs him not to forget to ask about Tam. James asks Jocelyn how she’s feeling. The widow thanks him for coming upriver for her. James says he came upriver for Pedro and justice but Jocelyn doesn’t believe him. She wants to prove she’s healing and asks for his assistance getting up. She walks to demonstrate she’s healing. She asks him to promise that he will not love her but he doesn't reply. James, Pedro, Verity and Jocelyn are heading towards the mariners’ shack. James eventually kills the mariner because he shot Jocelyn. While on their way to Jamestown, Jocelyn accuses James of lying to her because he’s in love with her. Jocelyn says it’s fools, dupes and weaklings who love. James says they have a long way home so Jocelyn has plenty of time to convince herself of that, implying she feels the same way about himEpisode 3.07. Jocelyn watches as James sells his forge to a unkown man and tells Mercy. The maid says the man is the new blacksmith and informs James is leaving to another settlement upriver. Jocelyn confronts James about him leaving Jamestown. James says he sent word to England about his wiliness in selling his forge to the highest bidder when they return from upriver. He reveals he’ll leave tomorrow. Jocelyn gives him a token - the gem from her necklace - for him saving her life. Meanwhile, James is arrested by Redwick and his militia for stealing Jocelyn’s brooch. He gives them the gem and is taken to the garrison. Jocelyn visits James at the garrison. Jocelyn declares her love for James so he must remain in Jamestown. But he says he’ll leave anyway because he will always be her prisoner. Jocelyn leaves crying. James is released from prison and leaves Jamestown. Mercy and Pepper Sharrow are married and the townsfolk celebrate. James Read arrives at the feast and Jocelyn approaches him. He says he turned back to ask Jocelyn if she would come with him to discover new land and so they might find a beautiful place to live and raise their children. He declares his love for her. Jocelyn eventually agrees to leave Jamestown with him. James Read and Jocelyn prepare to leave on a boat when Henry Sharrow warns them about a Pamunkey attack and they run back to Jamestown. The gates of the settlement are closed and locked. They are last shown holding hands and looking at each otherEpisode 3.08. Trivia *Verity Rutter is the first character to realize the relationship between the two and advices James to be careful; *Sir George Yeardley was determined to put an end to Jocelyn and James’ affair and pressured Jocelyn in seducing Christopher Priestley under the pretense that the doctor might be the Spanish Spy; *Alice Sharrow is the only character that learns about this relationship from both James and Jocelyn; *Jocelyn is jealous of the two women in James’ life: Alice and his late betrothal Corinna; *James fights two men over Jocelyn: he threatens Silas Sharrow because he spoke ill of Jocelyn, and duels with Christopher *James was worried the entire journey upriver about Pedro killing the mariners instead of allowing them to bring the men back to Jamestown. In the end, James kills the mariner because he shot against Jocelyn. *James was leaving Jamestown but decided to turned back to ask Jocelyn to come with him, which she accepts *After overcoming her heartbreak, Jocelyn gives up her quest for power and revenge to be with James *Due to the Pamunkey attack, James and Jocelyn were forced to cancel their plans of a life of adventure. However, since they talked about getting married and have children that’s most likely their endgame Quotes Gallery Vlcsnap-00049-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00051-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00054-edit1.png Jocelynjamesreads2ep1.png Vlcsnap-00017-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00019-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00056-edit2.png Vlcsnap-00060-edit.png Jocelynjamesread.png Xrcytvubinmç,.png Vlcsnap-00070-edit.png Vlcsnap-00034-edit2.png Vlcsnap-00071-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00065-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00075-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00054-edit4.png Drtvhjb.png Vlcsnap-00083-edit.png Vlcsnap-00086-edit.png Vlcsnap-00092-edit.png Vlcsnap-00097-edit.png Vlcsnap-00125-edit.png Vlcsnap-00211-edit.png Vlcsnap-00214-edit.png Vlcsnap-00232-edit.png Vlcsnap-00235-edit.png Vlcsnap-00011-edit.png Dvb.png Vlcsnap-00005-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00010-edit.png Vlcsnap-00013-edit1.png Jamesreadjocelyns2ep6.png Jocelyns2ep6.png Vlcsnap-00059-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00008-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00013-edit2.png Vlcsnap-00018-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00021-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00027-edit1.png Fthk.png Vlcsnap-00028-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00032-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00034-edit1.png Vlcsnap-00035-edit.png Vlcsnap-00030-edit2.png References Category:Relationships